How it always ends
by A Brave Little Soul
Summary: Because, they reasoned, everything will work out in the end. Because, their pain, their tears, and their losses will be worth it. Because, they try so hard to be good people and to get their happy ending just like the rest of us. Thor/Steve :D! First FanFict! Hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So… this is my first fanfiction and I'm not really sure what I'm doing really xD… I feel like there should be more Thor/Captain America though and thus decided to write this! It's going to be one of those really long ones (I think, well ima try . !) and I'll try updating as much as possible because I know how annoying/hard/frustrating it is to wait for that next chapter. If it looks odd then tell me and I'll try to change it . ... still new to this. ANYWAYS. FIRST CHAPTER Sorry for it being so short and stuff O-o. just wanted to see what you guys think and where i should go with this.

"Hello?" I called out. "Is there anyone out there?" Looking around all I can see is white. Even though the place seems so pure, I am horribly frightened."Is there anybody out there!" I called out slightly louder. "Anyone?" I cry out desperately. I tried to move, but it dawned to me that I was trapped inside a glass box. "Can anybody help me?" I asked, banging on the glass. And then as if answering my calls I spot a person in the distance."Hey!" I yelled. "Can you help me?" the stranger then looked at me, and smiled. A wave of warmth washed over, and I couldn't help but smile back. "Who are you?" I asked. The whiteness was too bright, and it seemed to be blinding me. I couldn't see anything, but the smile that shone brighter than any white."Can you come here?" but it seems I said it too late, and he was walking away from me."Wait!" I called out. "Please don't leave me! Wait!" i desperately wanted to stop the stranger from going away, from leaving me. "Please?" I whispered, and felt tears blur my vision. Wiping away the tears i looked up and found that i was alone again.

"Please." I muttered waking up. I looked at the clock perched in my bedside table and read 4:53 am. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness i spotted my shield slouched in the corner. Laughing at myself slightly at how silly I must have looked, I started to rub my eyes but found out that they were wet. A single tear slowly escaped from my eyes and started to travel across my cheek. Wiping away the tear I fell back into my bed with a sigh. The rumbling from the clouds seemed sad as I drifted into sleep once again.

* * *

"Good morning Captain," greeted Natasha as I entered the dining floor, "how was your night?"

"It was fine," I lied smoothly. "Where is everyone?"

"Bruce already ate breakfast and went to his lab. Clint is up and training already. Tony is still probably snoring on his floor," Natasha said with a roll of her eyes at the last part.

"Thanks," I said after I drank a glass of orange juice. Sighing I looked out the window. The Avengers decided to use Stark Tower as their base but mainly their home. Each of the Avengers has their own floor plus the common floors such as dining, training, and entertainment. There were probably a lot more floors but most of them escaped my brain.

"There was a thunderstorm last night," noted Black Widow as she followed my gaze outwards. "Kind of reminds you of Thor doesn't it?

I sat silently sipping my orange juice. Thor left as soon as Loki's invasion of New York ended. Though the Avengers didn't know Thor for long, everyone noticed the gap that no one besides a loud and hearty thunder god can fill. "He did say he was coming back right?" I said behind my cup.

"Eventually, I think," answered Natasha. "You miss the big guy huh?"

"I guess I do."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay so I know that the first chapter is all like wth? and really short and really... doesn't give any input at all but... I got nothing o_o. Well, truth be told my friend told me to upload it so I had the courage to keep going. I really didn't know what to expect from the first chapter xD. Although it DID got 1 favorite and 3 followers! You guys have no idea how happy that made me. And so i was thinking all day and decided to write the next chapter. I know its KIND OF jumpy at times but i hope everything at the end connects and makes it more... flowy? Kinda hard to explain x-x. its just i have so many thoughts jumbled up in my brain and... Oh sorry for rambling. Here's chapter 2 :].

"How did it get so out of hand?" Nick Fury questioned us as soon as we stepped onto the jet.

"We just felt like stalling to boost his ego. Because you know, we don't give it our all every single time and like, we just love to get blasted around," said Tony with a wave of annoyance. I sensed his voice was dripping with sarcasm but it occurred to me that he just admitted he tries his best which made me smile.

"Look, the plan was an utter disaster. Not to mention we all underestimated him, and we weren't expecting an entire army of mutated werewolves. Your briefing seemed to have slipped that little piece of info," Clint said as he took a deep breath. "And I do actually listen to the entire thing," Clint looked accusingly at Tony.

"So what, I tend to daydream a little bit. But if only your arrows had actually killed the guy in the beginning he wouldn't have been able to call them! And then this whole entire mess, would have been finished in a heartbeat," accused Tony.

"My arrows find their mark," Clint said through clenched teeth. "Your missiles though, they could use a little bit of readjusting."

"Don't even get me-", started Tony

"Just shut up you guys. We all underestimated him that is for sure. And not only that we could have used a little bit more teamwork. Look guys I know that it has been hard on us these few days but we can pull through" the entire thing was tiring me as well but I decided to be positive, if not for me but for the team. "A bit more training and coordination can go a long way," I said rather hopefully.

Natasha sighs. "Fury we tried our best. That's the end of it. We all know that S.H.I.E.L.D would rather not use the Hulk as often as we would like to and…" her voice cuts off for a bit as she bites her lip. "Well the rest of us, we're just humans." Natasha admitted. "We make mistakes and screw up too".

The rest of us just sat in silence, knowing that what Natasha said was true. We really have been a lot weaker without Thor. Natasha's words hung in the air as we all know that aside from super soldier serum and the iron suit, we are all still humans. Everyone knows that we get tired, that we miss sometimes, and even though most of us would rather not accept it, that we can all still die.

Fury sighs. "Everyone is dismissed," Fury tells us as he exits the room. Everyone groans and also sigh as they too leave the room.

* * *

Back in Stark Tower I immediately head for the showers in my floor. Throughout the entire jet trip I was punching myself in the brain as I couldn't find anything to say, and was slightly depressed by Natasha's confession. I stepped into the showers and sighed as the hot water flowed over my body. Loosening up I began to slightly hum and sing. "_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart, while I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar…" _I sigh contently as I finished the entire song. After 20 minutes in the shower I stepped out wearing sweats and a blue t-shirt. Startled I spot Bruce sitting silently at my table. "What's up Bruce?" I asked after my initial shock.

"You don't sound half bad in there," chuckled Bruce.

"Gee thanks." I said with a smile. His half compliment seemed to have made my day a bit brighter. "But what are you really doing here?"

"To say sorry. I heard what happened from Fury. Sounds like today was bad. I should have gone to help," Bruce says remorsefully.

"Oh, its okay. I bet it wasn't as bad as Fury put it and we were fine," I said with an encouraging smile. "Don't worry. We know that you rather not go Hulk, and that you still really want to help. For these small guys its okay if we don't have a giant green smasher." I grimace as I tried to sit down, now fully aware of my bruises and scratches.

"You're hurt." Bruce said with concern.

"I'm fine. Just give me some time to sleep and relax.

"I'm going to leave now, so you can sleep. Really though, I'm sorry." Bruce says as he slipped onto the elevator.

I made my way onto my bed and decided to just plop on top of it. The serum was already at work healing myself and so I let my mind wander. I closed my eyes as the tiredness engulfed my body.

* * *

"Steve…" I heard someone say softly. I opened my eyes and saw an old lady by herself looking out into the ocean. "It's been 50 years. Are you ever going to come back?"

"Peggy! I'm right here!" I tried shouting to her but she couldn't hear me. I was so close to her.

"Maybe this is fate though. To meet someone new, maybe someone who fits you more than me. I've always been hoping, but I see now that you and I weren't meant to be," Peggy's eyes started to fill with tears. "Today I decided to move on and so should you. But it shouldn't be so hard for you. You didn't love me anyways," she said with a slight smile. "Don't dwell on the past." Peggy took a deep breath. "Goodbye Steve."

* * *

I awoke with a start. I pressed a hand to my chest as my heart aches, sending waves of sadness through my body. "Peggy…" I managed to choke out. My mind was spinning but I couldn't make sense of it anymore. What did she mean? Did she meet someone new? I… didn't love her? I sat and stared at my ceiling until I decided I was in control of myself again. In the back of my mind I could hear the thunder echo through the city.

"Sir?" Jarvis's voice sounded in my room.

"Yes Jarvis?"

"It seems Fury wants all the Avengers to meet up in the briefing room"

"Right now? Aren't all the Avengers still recovering?"

"Presumably. He said it was an emergency though," Jarvis sounded urgent, even for a robot.

"Kay. Tell them I'm on my way," I grabbed my shield and ran into the elevator.

"As you wish, sir."

As the elevator doors opened I spotted the rest of the team. They all seemed in pretty bad shape which worried me. Didn't Fury have enough sense to at least give us time to rest?

"Ah the Captain is here. Now we can start," Fury's face appeared on the monitor which was located in the center of the briefing room.

"Is this another fight? Because if it is I just want to say that I really, really don't want to go back out there." Tony said. I noticed that he had a few bruises on his skin and that he was careful to not move his left leg.

"I know that you guys aren't up for it now. But I just thought it might a good idea to tell you guys that two hijacked airplanes are heading towards your location at this very minute." A map replaced Fury's face and showed 2 dots approaching New York at high speeds. "The airplane's systems seem to have been hijacked by some unknown source and all response teams have failed to fix it. Both airplanes have passengers."

"When are they arriving?" Clint asked.

"In about 10 minutes." Fury stated.

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked. "Surely you aren't thinking of destroying the planes!"

"The Avengers are much more important than the lives on those planes-"Clint's arrow in the monitor seemed to have cut it off. What Fury had said sickened me.

"I know Captain. We can't blow them up." Tony said as he limped his way to the balcony. "I'll stop one, the other one is up to you guys." Tony jumped off and a red casket shot after him. A few seconds later Iron Man blasted towards the sky. We all rushed to the balcony. We heard distant thundering as we saw the night sky filled with clouds.

"Any bright ideas?" Clint asked.

"I got nothing," Natasha said. "The airplanes are traveling too fast; none of us can enter it. They appear to be fairly small. Maybe… Hulk?"

"I-I… What if I accidently break it?" whispered Bruce with a horrified expression. "I don't think I can…"

"Try," I pleaded to him. "You're the only one that can do it."

Bruce took a deep breath. "I'll try." Bruce started to change. In a few seconds the Hulk was looking down on us. He jumped off the balcony just as one of the airplanes was coming in sight. The Hulk ripped off the engine of the plane and threw it away. The plane was spiraling out of control and was about to touch the ground when the Hulk jumped from underneath it, catching it and successfully completing the task. Happiness soon evaporated as I saw a sparkle of light from the corner of my eye. Frowning, I turned to face it and instantly panicked. A missile was coming our way. The thunder seemed to resonate louder and closer.

"Fury didn't say the airplanes had missiles." I said as I felt my heart thumping. Is this the end for us? I was frantically thinking of something to do. Can we do anything? My mind was running in loops. _CRACK._ I was temporarily deaf by the sound of thunder. It was so loud now.

"Oh shit," I heard Clint swore. The three of us closed our eyes and hugged each other as the missile was about to hit us. 3, 2, 1… and then… we heard a giant crack as our hairs stood on end and it was closely followed by an explosion. We opened our eyes to see that the missile exploded. Stunned, we all looked up and saw a giant man clad in armor with a red cape.

We all cheered. I felt myself smile as we screamed, "Thor!"

**A/N:** okay. so FINALLY. i introduced Thor into this Thor/Steve fanfict... I know that some people maybe be off (mainly Bruce) but i have a reason for that. Review please! You guys have no idea how many times i refresh the page to see if anyone reviewed ; ~ ;... Good things are coming ahead :]. Oh yeah. The song is called "For the First Time" by the Script.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Woot! Chapter 2 got a much better response and I would like to thank you guys :]. Especially ZaneShadow as he suggested a few things for me that helped a lot! Yup. I was stuck like in the middle of this chapter. I also wrote half of this on my iphone and so my thumbs are cramping :[. Uhm. Read the A/N at the bottom. I can't really think of anything to say here. ENJOY CHAPTER 3!

"My friends!" boomed Thor. "How I have missed you guys!" Thor descended slowly onto the platform, his cape billowing behind him. The clouds slowly evaporated and revealed the peaceful night sky of New York. My body was slouching towards the floor, overrunning with relief. Soon I found myself kneeling on the floor and a bit shaken.

"Easy on the thunder pal, you nearly made me deaf with all those cracks," grinned Clint. "Thank you for saving us." Clint extended his arm in a handshake, which surprised everyone. We knew that Clint tends to refrain from contact. We all watch Clint awkwardly back off.

Natasha nods at Thor, but Thor approaches her and gives her a one arm hug in return. "Remind me to do something that saves your life in the future," Natasha smiles and steps back.

Thor starts to laugh, a deep laugh that rumbles into my bones. "No problem friends. I'm always happy to assist." He looks from Natasha to Clint and spots me kneeling on the floor and smirked. I suddenly remember how stupid I must look and wobbly got to my feet.

"Hey there," I said meekly. My mind was screaming about how stupid I must sound and look. "Thanks." Again I curse myself for looking so stupid. He is Thor, one of my friends in this new century and a very capable warrior. Why am I so speechless? It must be because he is just… so powerful, I slowly reasoned. Power to wield the thunders above, any average soldier would be baffled. Clearing my throat, I decided to look a little bit less stupid. "Thanks for saving us." I say again. By now my mind wants to slap, a punch would be better.

In response I get a chuckle. "Captain!" he bellows. "It is good to see you too." Thor smiles and gives me a bear hug and lifts me off the floor.

"Oof. Hey there Thor," I say breathlessly. "Can you put me down now?"

Chuckling he sets me down and ruffles my hair. I slightly grimace at him.

"THOR!" Tony interrupted with his microphone in his suit. "You're back!" He flew down and tackled Thor. "Finally! Now we aren't screwed half of the time anymore." Tony's comment was met with a slight chuckle from everyone.

"I have missed you all greatly. It seems life is adventurous for you guys. We shall feast and talk and catch up," Thor pauses. " but where is the big green man?" I instantly feel guilty, How could I have forgotten Bruce so easily?

"I saw him jumping that way," Tony points slightly eastward. Suddenly a bad feeling stabs its way into my brain. For some strange reason my gut is telling me that something bad will happen. Bruce… he wouldn't, I have more faith in him than this. Way more faith, I reasoned. But remembering who I am I get up with confidence. Alert, I'm back to being Captain America.

"We need to head out, and find him. Tony, the airplane you took care of is safe now?" I asked with a sense of urgency and with a hint of a command.

"Yeah, the police were swarming it. But why are you so alert for Bruce now?" Tony tilts his head slightly. "Bruce has it under control. You know that."

"I… have a bad feeling." I admitted with eyes cast downwards. "I know Bruce is more in control. But… I…" I looked up helplessly, slightly ashamed for thinking the way I did but hoping they would understand.

"It's okay. We understand," Clint looks at me, waiting for my response. "Orders Cap?" The entire team looks at me. I take a deep breath. These people, they trust me. I will never betray their trust, I swear to myself silently.

"Thor, you follow Stark and search for him. But if it gets to rough I want Stark to bail as soon as possible. Your leg is still injured. Natasha, I want you and Clint to travel that way by car. Something fast yet if it gets dangerous, get out." Everyone started to mobilize, acting quickly and efficiently. I stood back and watched them as they leave.

"What about you Mr. Spangles?" Tony said behind me.

"I'm glad you asked Stark," I said with a smirk.

* * *

I flew out the window with a jet pack, and set it to max as I began to catch up to Thor and Tony. I can see Clint and Natasha a few miles behind us. Looking forward, we flew into the night. The atmosphere seemed tense with everyone on guard. I partly feel guilty. I have no proof or any tangible evidence. Sighing, I decided that it was better than undermining the situation. Soon we can see the plane, although ruined it appears safe. Thor, Tony and I descended slowly towards the aircraft.

"Where did the Hulk go? I asked the closest attendant.

"He ran that way a bit further, into the hills," she said. "I'm sorry, for this entire predicament. We know you guys are extremely busy... and uhm, we have a few wounded but most of us are just shaken. Are you going to stay and help us?" the attendant bashed her eyelashes a few times. I suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. Though she was pretty something just seemed so... off.

"Thanks miss, and sorry I can't. We need to find him," I said with a apologetic smile. Hoping she doesn't misunderstand my smile, I quickly leave.

"Oh, say thanks to the Hulk for me." her voice seemed slightly baffled by my response.

"Are you going to stay?" I heard Tony mimicked through the headset. "Dude you should have seen her, she was all over you!"

"Ah yes. She did seem to be infatuated by you Captain." Thor muses to me. " She was also quite pretty. Why did you leave her?"

"Guys. This is highly inappropriate at the moment." I felt myself scowl sharply. "Clint and Natasha can you help with the situation at the 2nd airplane?

"On it," Natasha said and I remembered that Clint and Natasha could hear every word. I mentally slapped Tony a few times. Maybe a few times more than that too. The crackle of the headset snapped me out of my mental assassination of Tony.

The three of us flew up and in silence, surveying the area. We found tracks of demolished trees and followed it. We continued on as the destruction seemed to be getting worse until it suddenly stopped. A beeping sounded on my back as I discovered I was almost out of fuel.

"Bruce?" Thor called out. "Can you hear us friend?"

We landed in a particularly big blotch of fallen trees. We looked and in the center, saw Bruce hugging his legs as he stifled a sob.

"I'm okay guys." we heard Bruce say. "I'm in control again." Bruce said it with an air of uncertainty. The whole situation made me feel anxious.

"Let's go home Bruce..." I heard Tony say. "Ready pal?"

"I-I... Almost hit him. A boy." We all looked at him, unsure of what to say. So we all just listened. I looked at Thor and Tony and saw that their faces were unreadable. I turned again and saw Tony walking forward, approaching him.

"Let's get you home buddy. Don't worry. Things will be alright," Tony says as he picks him up and flies away. Thor and I watch them leave.

"Things will be alright Captain," Thor repeated with such conviction that my hesitance instantly disappeared.

"Of course it will." I said. We stood in the clearing watching the night sky until I managed to say, "Uhm, Thor?"

"Yes Cap?"

"My jet pack is out of fuel."

"Oh."

"So… I can't get home." I managed to finally say. Thor's eyes then opened wide, grasping what I was trying to say.

"Do you need a ride?" Thor smirks at me.

"Uhm, actually. I think I'm going to walk. Thanks though. Besides. I think you're kind of… you know, full."

"Wait Captain! Don't be like that! We can snuggle."

"Yep. I'm definitely walking." I turned away from him and started on my walk, which would probably take all day but I didn't care. Suddenly I felt myself being grabbed from above, Thor picked me up and crushed me flat against his body with one arm since his other arm was holding Mjolnir.

"No need to be shy Captain," Thor said with a smile in his eyes. "People often say I'm very warm."

"Sort of." I admitted. I felt the heat through his armor and welcomed it, as my body remembered that it was only wearing a t-shirt and sweats. We flew in silence for awhile and I was vaguely aware of the awkward bulk of my shield on Thor's side.

"Captain?" Thor asked suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Your shield seems to be digging into my thigh."

"Oh…" Why did I bring my shield? "Uhm, where do you want me to put it?"

"Hmmm… how about my back?"

"But then I would have to hug you." I dumbly stated.

"Yes." Even though I couldn't see Thor's face, I imagined another smirk was planted there.

"Okay." I lifted my arm and wrapped around Thor's waist. My mind was practically screaming about how awkward this is. I mentally slapped my mind a few times and told it to shush. I heard a deep chuckling as Thor's eyes were peering down on me. I gave him a puzzled look in response and Thor just smiled. I quickly looked away.

"Comfortable?" Thor asked with a playful grin. I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long ride back.

**A/N:** Okay. I sort of smiled a lot while writing the end part with Thor and Steve, but I'm unsure if i got both their personalities right. Tell me what you think! Like it? Dislike it? Review and tell me :]! Or send me a pm and I'll try to change it asap. These few days have been fast with updates but the next few days I'm going to be busy :\. A slow chapter 4, warning you guys ahead of time. Yeah. Thanks for the support, like following, favoriting (is that a word?), and reviewing! Really, I appreciate it a lot. I jumped for joy after I got my first review xD. Yeah. Okay. I'm done now. Who knows. I might get chapter 4 out sooner than expected :D...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Okay! I got it done! This chapter was a bit harder to write, so many things to ponder and think about, and so many raw emotions I want you guys to feel... Plus i kind of feel like Steve is being to slow with his conquest of love. _" So many things to consider! But I hope that you guys will like this chapter :]. Chapter 4.

"After 2 full days of interrogations, you tell me that the police found out nothing at all?" Clint said full of agitation. After 2 days Thor was also settled inside Stark Tower, the floor above mine is his new home.

"It appears so. But don't worry. This will not happen again." Nick Fury said while scanning mounds and mounds of folders with countless documents that contained a lot of graphs, charts, and important stuff inside. The Avengers were seated around Fury in the briefing room. All of the Avengers, including myself, decided that Fury is better off without assistance.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Clint asked.

"With these." Fury extended his hands to the papers. "Would you like to see Clint?" We all grimaced and unanimously decided that if Clint asked us to help, we would all leave.

"Uh... I think you got it. Is there anything else you wanted to tell us?" Clint managed to say while his face appeared scrunched and… distasteful at the thought of looking through those papers. Maybe not exactly distasteful, but my mind couldn't conjure a better word.

"That is all. You guys can leave. Thor? Can you stay behind for a bit?" Fury said as he dismissed us.

"Sure." Thor appeared to be troubled, and I mentally wrote a note to ask him later. Clint and Natasha quickly left, probably to steer clear of any documents, while Bruce and Tony leisurely walked out. Looking at Bruce i see that he has gotten better. We hadn't mentioned what happened to him since that night to spare him the pain. I looked around and realized that I was the last one so I got up and quickly left. I heard a soft click as I closed the door behind me.

* * *

"Steve," Thor said behind the door. "Can I come in?" His voice cracked.

"Sure." Getting up I rushed to open the door. His voice seemed so lost and lonely, almost deflated. I opened the door and what I saw made my heart drop. Thor's smile was completely gone; instead a deep frown was in its place. His arms which usually lay slack on his side were now holding him up, almost as if he'll fall apart if he lets go. His eyes broke my heart the most, as the usual bright and clear blue was replaced with a cloudy and distant feeling. Seeing my facial expression Thor tried to give me a reassuring smile, but it seemed too forced to feel real. _Who did this to him? _I stood there staring at him until he coughed awkwardly. I quickly cleared the way and let him inside.

"What happened?" I said softly, afraid that if I spoke too loud he'll break. Thor looked around my room, and then took a deep breath.

"You have an extraordinary room." Thor's voice was full of sadness, so much that it hurt just listening to him. I waited for him to clear his thoughts; I waited for him to tell me why he was really here. He began to gently touch my shield, and then quickly withdrew his hand.

"After everyone left, Nick gave me a note. He said it was from Jane." Thor paused and sucked in his breath. "Would you like to see it?"

"Sure." I responded. _What could it have said to make Thor seem like this? _Thor handed me a light blue envelope. I delicately took it and with the same care, opened it. I took out a manila colored letter and saw words scribbled on it. I glanced up at Thor, and he gave me an encouraging nod to continue. Lowering my gaze I focused on reading the letter.

_Dear Thor,_

_How long will you be gone? I waited day after day, hoping and wishing that you will come back. I've grown older and wiser; I experienced new things and travelled to so many places. What I'm trying to say is that I've grown and realized that I should let you go. This letter… I've really thought it through. I'm writing from the United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, Germany, Mexico, Spain, Finland, Poland and so many more wonderful and unique places. Each place that I went to I've seen beauty and valor, toughness and delicacy, chaos and peace, destruction and rebirth… all the same feelings that I got when I first met you. I've roamed and travelled experiencing, these feelings again and again, and every single time my mind remembers you. It seems silly doesn't it? I'm so lost in this world but I know what I'm looking for. This sense of discovery, this sense of harmony that I've been searching for and I finally made a decision. You were the first to show me these feelings, and I will never forget that, but this feeling it keeps evolving. Each time I go to new places I'm reminded that I'm alone. I'm reminded of lost nights thinking about you, of countless letters that I've written, and of the heartache my heart has felt. I do not blame you. You did what you felt was right, and I know that. This letter… it's making no sense is it? I guess what I'm really saying is that I love you, and that's why I'm letting go. I'm letting go because of this feeling, this feeling that you belong with someone else. That you are destined to completely fall in love with this person and love them until… until the end of time. My mind has convinced me that when you find this person, you'll give up everything just to be with them. Do not worry about me. I told you, I've grown up. I no longer feel sadness about your memory anymore, just hopefulness. This feeling, I haven't had another feeling this strong since… I've met you. And so I'm following it. Don't feel sad Thor, you'll learn in time that this is for the better. Find me when you find your true love. _

_Love,  
Jane Forester_

A teardrop was falling from my cheek as the words began to sink in.

"I'm sorry Steve," Thor's voice cracked again. "I don't know who else to talk to." Tears started to fall from Thor's eyes. My heart was falling apart seeing Thor so… defeated.

"It's okay Thor." I was no longer thinking, my body was moving by itself towards him. I just knew that I didn't want him to feel so lost anymore, that I do not ever want Thor to feel so sad again. My arms began to wrap around Thor and Thor let himself be held. He buried his head into my chest and we fell back onto my bed. My arms wrapped around Thor tighter as he began to cry.

"It's okay Thor." _I will protect him_. "It's going to be alright Thor." _I will never let him fall apart. _"Everything will be okay." _I think... I think __I want to love him.__  
_

**A/N: **How was it? :O? I don't know what you guys are thinking _! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter though! Thanks for following and reading guys :]. Review! Read! Rite? xD? Aha... that was lame. _  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Omgsh. I am really sorry. I was suppose to finish this on Thursday but plans changed and stuff. That and I've been busy :/... I'M SORRY T.T... I wrote this at 12:30 in the morning on my iphone with 10% battery left so... Again sorry :(... But in other news... 900 views! Thabks guys :). Now please enjoy Chapter 5.

Can you really do this? My mind asked me. Can you really a man? Every single day I ask myself the same question, hoping that a new day brings new answers. 47 days, my mind hisses at me. You guys have become the best of friends in those 47 days. I bit my lip. Ever since Thor cried to me we've grown close. Extremely close. We spend all of our free time together now; hanging out, watching movies, talking, and eating out, everything basically. And in those 47 days Thor seems to have gotten over Jane, well at least he appears happy. He appears happy, my mind muses at me, and that piece of knowledge makes happiness swell inside of me. Loving him… It feels so right and yet, why do I think it's so wrong? Frowning, I sigh while my mind runs in loops again.

"Captain? Hello, earth to Captain," Tony was waving his hands in front of my face. "You want to come or not?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my daydream and looked around. I noticed that everyone was looking at me and waiting.

"To the beach. We've been talking about this for awhile now." Tony said with a twirl of his hands, clearly agitated.

"Uh... When exactly?" Tony smacks himself in the face.

"Today Cap," Thor said and smirked at me.

"Today? Did everyone already agree to this?" At that all the Avengers sighed and rolled their eyes. What did I do?

"Yes Captain," Tony said with another twirl of his hands, and then his frowned turned into a sly grin. "It seems someone is in love."

"I...uh what? What makes you say that?" I started to panic. Was I really that obvious?

"You've been daydreaming a lot," Bruce pipes in.

"And gazing out into the sunset," adds Clint.

"And you sigh at least 30 times a day," nods Natasha. Another smirk from Thor and I feel my face getting flustered.

"You see? If that isn't love I don't know what is," Tony says and then everyone nods, everyone besides Thor.

"I haven't noticed anything," Thor innocently inputs. I mentally slap myself.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Tony asked with a huge smile on his face and with a gleam in his eyes. He's doing this on purpose.

"Guys! Enough. What about the beach?" I changed the subject to regain my composure. "Well, since everyone already agreed to it, I might as well go too." And with that everyone cheered and got up to pack.

"Jarvis, we're going big tonight, here's a list of things we need…" Tony listed as he walked out of the room. I took a deep breath, relieved that I just dodged a bullet. I got up and started to head to my floor but I was stopped by Thor's hand on my shoulder.

"Today's going to be fun," another Thor smile, "I'm looking forward to it." And with that he was gone.

"Yeah. Me too." I stood there dumbstruck for a few seconds. Shaking my head and loudly sighing, I got into the elevator.

* * *

"That's your beach house?" I stood there gawking at what appears to be a mansion near a beach.

"Yep, and it's all privately owned too." He motioned around. "All of this? Yeah, it's mine. Why? Don't you guys have one too?" We all stared at him in disbelief.

"Anyways, we're going to be here a few days so make yourself comfortable."

"Uh… A few days? What if they need the Avengers in those days?" I asked, worried.

"If they do they'll call, and ever since Thor came there has been a lot less "evil masterminds." Tony said the last part with air quotes. It is true though, I noticed a lot less days on the battlefield and a lot more days resting and relaxing.

"Anything else? Ask Jarvis," and with that Tony disappeared. Bruce slowly disappeared as well, probably to retreat to a quiet place and sleep. Clint and Natasha also vanished, to who knows where. I suddenly realized it was only me and Thor standing there.

"So… what do you want to do Thor?" I asked him, only just realizing that he's probably my only friend in this decade.

"Hm… how about a swim?" Thor scratched his chin.

"I guess."

* * *

_Splash_!

"Thor. Stop it." _Splash! Splash_! "Thor..." _Splash_! "Alright you asked for it!" And with that I lunged on top of him so we both fall underwater. All I see are bubbles as we squirm and wrestle. And then for a moment we both stop and we look at each other. Seeing this as an opportunity to prevail I threw him down and went back up to catch a breath. I heard a splash behind me as Thor does the same.

"Alright Captain!" Thor's rough and loud laugh shakes my bones. "I give up!"

"So soon?" I splash Thor's face. "What happened to all your confidence Thor?"

"I picked a wrong time to fight." Thor raised his hand in surrender and looked ashamed. "I'm sorry." I flinched for a bit as Thor resembled a sad puppy. I knew he was faking it but… _He's so cute._ Feeling my face heat up a bit I splash him again. Afraid I did the wrong thing, I started to approach him.

"Uh… sorry…" I didn't finish my sentence though as Thor started to laugh. Relieved I started to laugh too.

"Hey! Thor and Steve, dinner's ready!" Bruce yelled over to us.

"Coming!" we both said together. I haven't even noticed time going by. I vaguely remembered seeing the sun high above our heads when we started, but now I turned and was greeted by splashes of blues, purples, and reds as the sun starts to set. I stared at the sunset, realizing just how much I loved spending every second with Thor.

"It's a beautiful sunset." Thor says behind me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and I could feel his warmth spreading. "Ready to go?"

"Just… a few more seconds." I said absently. _I really did forget how to enjoy myself and relax_; my mind told me as I continued to stare. "It really is beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes." Thor's voice resounds and resonates. _The sun's not the only thing beautiful…_

"Let's go Thor." I said and smiled; now seeing the entire truth behind those words.

* * *

"Don't stay out too late kiddos," Tony said as he slowly drifted towards his room leaving only Thor and I alone. Dinner was served by Tony, who surprisingly is amazing at barbequing. After, we all sat around and told stories around the campfire, laughing and eating marshmellows. _We're starting to be a team now. _I grinned at the thought and reminisced the entire day over. _Today… I love today._ I fell back into the sand and looked up at the stars.

"Did you enjoy today Captain?" Thor asks me suddenly.

"Truthfully, it was amazing. I sort of forgot how to relax and have fun." I sheepishly admitted. "Thanks for spending all day with me."

"No problem Captain." Thor was smiling widely now. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"What about you though?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"Truthfully?"

"Yes!"

"Today, is my new favorite memory." Thor's voice takes a brief pause. "You made it that way."

I felt my cheeks becoming red and my heart…. My heart was bursting with happiness. I looked at Thor and smiled. Thor's face was lit up by the campfire and he was smiling back at me. We stared at each other for awhile, mesmerized.

"Captain... Do you like anyone?"

"Uhm. You first."

"I like you." Thor said to me. "I like you a lot."

I was flabbergasted by Thor's blunt confession._ You like him too_, my mind hisses at me. Whst are you waiting for? Get him!

"Thor... I like you too. A lot." Thor's face was smiling even bigger. "But..." But what? But he's a guy. I confessed slowly... Am I really... Gay? "I need to think."

"What about?" Thor's smile was gone. "If we really like each other, what is the problem?" He doesn't get it. My mind screams at me. He's confused.

I stare at him silently. _How do I make him understand? How do I fix this?_ For once I'm speechless, none of the words I think of makes any sense.

"I... Please. Take your time thinking." _He's hurt._ I watch him get up. "Goodnight Steve." _Wait! This isn't how it's suppose to end!_ I scream at myself._ Get up! Move, say something! You've been waiting for this... _

"Thor," I say, but it is too late. He's gone.

A/N: I hope the last scene is clear why Steve is hesitating... How even though it is irrational it just... How Steve sees it yaknow? I feel like I could have done better but... I didn't want you guys to wait anymore. If I do change it later it would mainly be the wording, the idea will remain the same. Or I might not o.o... Depends. Review? :)? So I know if I need to change it? Next chapter coming ASAP!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Well... this chapter took 5 days to upload and I humbly apologize for that :(. I've been busy and stuff. Plus I just felt the last chapter was so... BLAH. I didn't relaly want to continue x-x... But, eventually I'll fix the last chapter, I think. Plus it took a long time thinking of everything... WELL. Sorry... :(. But here is chapter 6. Enjoy :].

I awoke with a start, the chilly morning breeze digging through my red hoodie. I rubbed my eyes and looked around through the thin fog, and noticed the fire has dwindled down into a smoke. Squinting, I can see waves are high, crashing and rocking the shore. The sun wasn't out yet, or was it hidden behind the cloudy sky? I decided it didn't matter. I got up and patted my pants to get rid of the sand. I rubbed my arms and headed towards the beach house. Absently I could hear the morning breeze turn into a roar.

* * *

I closed the door softly and sighed. I felt strangely out of place, like I don't belong. I turned around and witnessed an intricate kitchen, complete with counters and fancy stools.

"Steve? What are you doing?" Bruce's troubled face peered behind the fridge.

"Oh. You know morning jog." I forced myself to smile, I probably looked terrible.

"It's 5 in the morning though."

"Yeah, morning jog. Did Tony tell you where my room was?" I asked rushing past him, not looking him in the eye.

"It's down the hall and third door down." Bruce's voice slowly echoed in my mind.

"Thanks." I hurried down the hall feeling sick. _Sick?_ I haven't felt sick since 1942. I shook my head. I didn't even know what I felt anymore. Third door. Third door. I opened the door and quickly closed it. I breathed a sigh of relief as I leaned my head against the door. I turned around and saw an enormous room, dotted with furnitures and electronics. I gazed my eyes around the room and my breath hitched and stopped. Leaning against the wall was a giant metallic hammer. I slowly turned and looked towards the bed. There the Thunder God was sleeping, with closed eyes and a frown. I stared for a few seconds and remembered exactly what happened last night. I opened the door and slowly left with a soft click of the door. I slowly walked back to the kitchen and sat on one of the stools.

"What's wrong?" Bruce's voice seemed gentle compared to the harsh morning.

"Wrong room," I mumbled and slowly hid my head in my arms on the counter.

"Strange." Bruce's voice pauses for a second. "Are you alright Steve?"

"I'm fine," I flinched mentally, my words seemed so cold and flat.

"Look at me." Bruce's voice commanded. I slowly raised my head and looked up. Bruce's face was sprawled with worried, frowning and furrowing his eyebrows. "Steve, do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I said quickly, hoping that he wouldn't pry. "I just need to shower."

"You can use mine. It's upstairs, first door to your right."

"Thanks." I got up and slowly walked towards the door. I looked back and could see that Bruce was still looking at me. "Really, thanks."

"No problem." Bruce replies.

* * *

I closed my eyes and let the water splash around me. I stood there, not knowing what I was supposed to do. I took a deep breath and began to hum. A soft and slow tune but it felt so fitting.

"_When you try your best but you don't succeed. When you get what you want but not what you need. When you feel so tired but you can't sleep. Stuck in reverse." _My voice felt scratchy but they were dripping with emotion. My emotions.

"_When the tears come streaming down your face. When you lose something that you can't replace. When you love somebody but it goes to waste. Could it be worse?" _I didn't know what I was feeling. I felt so lost, so broken. What is worse is that I don't even know what broke my in the first place.

"_Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you." _I wasn't singing to Thor, I think I was singing to _myself_. I stopped singing and just let the water drip and swirl around me. I got out of the shower headed towards the bed. I climbed in and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Captain?" A distant voice calls to me. "Captain?"

"Huh?" I said half-asleep.

"It's 4 pm now." A female voice observes.

"You never sleep in," a gruff voice notes. I stirred awake and blinked a few times, dazzled by the bright sun. I rubbed my eyes and slowly got up.

"You okay?" the female voice questions. I looked around and could see that Natasha was sitting on the edge of the bed while Clint was leaning against the wall. I groaned.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"Thor and Tony went out somewhere, and Bruce is making dinner," Clint said. "You didn't answer her question."

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I forced myself to smile.

"You never sleep in," the gruff voice said again.

"Bruce told us that you slept outside," Natasha said. "Thor seemed pretty out of it this morning too. Anything happened between you two?"

"No." A pause. Clint and Natasha exchanged looks and I knew I wasn't fooling anybody.

"Well, Natasha and I are going to out for a bit. Wanna come?" Clint's voice was inviting but I shook my head.

"I think I need some time by myself." Clint and Natasha nodded and then got up to leave.

"Your new room is up another floor, seemed like Thor went into the wrong room." Natasha paused. "Dinner is at 8." _Click._ I looked up and saw that the door was closed.

* * *

I glumly sat in the kitchen again, watching Bruce make dinner. I was an hour early but I didn't know what else to do. For 3 hours I went to the gym, trained, walked, and evens showered again but everything just felt off. _Off? More like lonely._ Bruce was giving me a funny look but he continued to cut the vegetables. I sighed. Everyone else was gone, having an adventure or something out there. _Having fun_. Deciding that there was nothing else to lose I decided that I wanted to help Bruce.

"Hey Bruce, do you need help?" I thought I sounded a bit too hopeful but I didn't care.

"You cook?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm. A bit." I shrugged.

"Oh, sure then. Can you cut those?" Bruce points to some vegetables. I smiled, glad that I finally had something to do. I moved up and grabbed a knife and started to cut hearing that familiar chopping sound.

"So when did you learn how to cook?" Bruce says behind me.

"Uhm. My parents died when I was just a teen. Living back then I had to learn how to feed myself and take care of myself." I looked towards the ceiling. That memory was so distant… it almost felt hazy. "You know, before the super soldier serum."

"Sorry to ask."

"It's okay." I continued to chop. "It was a long time ago anyways." We busied ourselves with our task, me chopping and Bruce seasoning the meat, and I mentally wondered if I should ask Bruce for help. In the end I figured that Bruce would be the most understanding.

"Bruce? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I took a deep breath.

"Say if you want something..." I racked my brain around a bit, "but you're not sure if it is... right. But, but, but you're starting to think that you almost need it," I chopped a bit faster. "But you feel so lost without it. And you feel so... wrong without it." _Chop! Chop! Chop!_ "But how can you be wrong when you think that it is wrong in the first place." The chopping steadily increases. "But when you had it, it felt so ordinary. But now you're thinking that it's not about the thing anymore, it's about the other thing now." I bit my lip and then continued chopping and talking "And now you don't have it anymore and you feel like..." my voiced faded, "and at the end, at the end you have..." _Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop_!

"You." Bruce said looking at me and I slammed the knife down one last time.

"Yes"

"You love him."

"Yes."

"Thor."

"Yes."

"You're asking me if it's alright to love a man?"

"…Yes."

"Steve, times have changes. The world has evolved ya'know."

"I know. But still..."

"What's wrong with being happy?" Bruce said while marinating something. I froze and looked at h_im._ "If you want something in life you have to grab it. Man or woman, what difference does it make? Deep down isn't it all still love?" I could see Bruce sprinkling something on the meat. "Do you know what's the best feeling in life is?" I shook my head. "To love and be loved in return." Bruce is smiling now. "If you have that, does it really matter if it's right or wrong? What is right and wrong anyways?" I stared. "We make up what is right and wrong, the world just sees it as what it is." Bruce started to wash his hands. "Love, war, hatred. We make up things that make them right or wrong. And in the end we're the ones that can change them. Because..." Bruce wiped his hands on a towel. "Because we're the ones that have to live with them." Bruce looked at me now. "What I'm trying to say is follow your heart. All the other stuff is what our minds make up. Your heart knows what love is. We love with our hearts, not with our minds." Bruce looked down and smiled at his creation. The counter was decorated with lasagnas, turkey, pastas, salads, and apple pies.

"...Thank you."

**A/N: **Well, first the song that Steve was singing is called Fix You by Coldplay. I was thinking REALLY long of the song that fit the mood and... in the end I got Coldplay o_o. Yup. Review please :)! I really hope you guys are liking the fanfiction! And alittle bit of Captain America trivia, Steve loves apple pies :P.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I do apologize for the 3 weeks and 2 days time to post this :(. I've been… busy. But really my motivation died a bit, and it was sort of a struggle to finish this chapter. That and I really am not good with love scenes and stuff xD. Anyways thank you for continuing to read and now here's chapter 7.

_Sigh._ I was staring at the back of Thor's head again. I shook my head and continued to walk forward. Today was the last day of the 5 day vacation at the beach house and we decided to hike up the nearest mountain. There were several complaints but, somehow we all decided to do this. I looked up and caught myself staring again; somehow I ended up in the back of the line with Thor. Thor… I sighed again. I knew what I had to do, it's just… I didn't know how or when. I frowned and stared at my feet, the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. Three simple words directed towards Thor would solve everything. The last few days were lonely and miserable, Thor would go out all day with Tony or Natasha or Clint or Bruce, anybody but me, and would return for dinner. My last few days on the other hand were quiet. I trained, took long walks on the beach, explored, and cooked, anything to keep me busy… and distracted. I looked up and saw that everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. They were chattering, laughing, and having fun. However these sounds were confined within the 5 of them, and I was just lugging along. I felt strangely out of place. My heart sank a bit, I felt even more out of place than ever before. I felt-

_I tripped. _Just how did I trip? I haven't tripped since the SSS. But my mind didn't dwell on the though as the next thing I knew it, I was falling off the mountain. I looked down and saw an expanse of trees waiting for me. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact.

"Steve!" I heard someone call my name and then suddenly, I felt strong arms wrap around me. The arms spun me in the air so I was looking up, the voice now acting as a barrier from the trees.

_Crack. Rustle. Slam. _"Oof." I looked around and saw that we landed safely on the ground. I looked up and saw-

"Steve?" I looked down and saw Thor staring back up at me. _He saved me_.

"Uh, yes?" I mumbled back in response.

"Can you get off of me?" I looked around and saw that I was sitting on Thor's stomach. Embarrassed I jumped off of him, however when I landed I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my ankle causing me to lose footing and fall. The hearty laughter behind me turned quiet as I felt worried eyes looked down at me.

"Steve, are you alright?" Thor's voice was anxious, awaiting my response.

"Yeah, I guess I sprained it when I tripped." I stared at my right foot, testing it. Deciding that it was okay to walk I slowly got up, but fell down again when I applied pressure on my foot.

"Steve? Do you need help?"

"No. I'm fine." I tried to think of different ways to help me walk, however I was stumped. All the branches here seem too frail and weak to support me; there weren't many materials besides branches out here anyways. I sighed, I knew it would heal in a few hours, but I was lost at what to do now.

"Steve, let me carry you." His voice was warm, inviting and gentle.

"It's okay. I'm fine, you can look for help while I sit here. It would heal in a few hours anyways."

"Steve. Let me help you." His voice was tempting me.

"I'm really fine; just let me rest a bit-"I felt myself being lifted off the ground into Thor's arms, bridal style.

"Thor. Is this really necessary?"

"Yes." He looked down at me and laughed. "If I didn't do this you would be too stubborn to move from that spot."

"I'm fine though," I said through gritted teeth. By now he started walking in some random direction. I sighed; I knew I wasn't going to get through time him anytime soon. "Thor?"

"Yes?"

"Can you at least carry me on your back instead?" Thor looked up, as if deep in thought.

"I guess." He carried me to a fallen log and placed me sitting down on it. He turned around and waiting for me to climb on him.

"Do we really have to do this?" I frowned slightly. There must be a better way.

"Yes." I sighed, there was no point in arguing with him anymore. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and holstered myself up, while Thor's arms wrap around my thighs. We started walking again but in silence. I leaned my head on his back, smelling him. He smelled like the air after a storm, calming and subtle. I closed my eyes listening to the crackle of leaves on the ground as he marched forward…

* * *

Sometime later I woke up, hearing the pitter patter of rain. I looked up and saw that we had entered a cave, while outside was a distant hue of blue and gray. Thor was staring outside, his eyes slightly misty.

"Good afternoon." I strained to hear his voice, it was unnaturally quiet. I didn't like it.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"An hour and a half, the storm just arrived a few minutes ago," with that a sudden chilly gust blew into the cave, I shivered. This weather seems so unnatural, compared to the hot morning. I vaguely recall no weather forecasts forecasting rain either. I was troubled, but I didn't let my mind linger on it too much as Thor placed me down on a slab of rock. "Is your foot feeling better?"

"Yeah, it should be healed in the next hour or so." The air was quiet again, tense but I felt slightly awkward recalling our last encounter. Thor walked toward the opposite and leaned on it, staring outside.

"How are you?" Thor asks me suddenly.

"I'm fine, I told you not to worry about my foot." I said slightly nervous. He shook his head, dismissing my answer.

"How have you been these past few days?" Thor turned to look at me and we locked eyes for awhile. I broke it off and quickly looked at the floor.

"I've been… busy." I lied of course. I've been having nothing but free time, nothing but time to myself. The air was quiet again, filled with the pitter patter of what felt like a distant storm. I felt his gaze lingering on me, observing me. "What about you?"

"I've… been better," Thor admitted. I knew he wasn't much of a liar. I hugged myself, slightly chilled by the atmosphere and the temperature. "I've… missed you." He said in that unnaturally quiet voice of his. His voice seeped through my skin, sending a shiver through my bones.

"I missed you too." I said quietly. We sat in the dark, waiting.

"I still want you in my life, even if you're afraid of what we could be." Thor's voice sounded pleading, desperate. "I… missed you." I couldn't take it anymore; Thor looked lost and frail, exactly as when I first fell for him. On that day I promised myself that I will never let him fall apart but here he was, broken. I got up and walked towards him. We stared at each other for a bit and then, raising my arms, I hugged him. I held him there, and Thor slowly raised his arms and held me.

"I missed you too."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right way?" I said for the billionth time. It seemed that we were on the other side of the island; all the trails and paths were unfamiliar. The sun was setting already, and I grew worried that we were lost. But instead of an answer Thor just playfully grinned at me and sat down on the ledge of the cliff. He patted the area near him and coaxed me to sit down. Sighing I let myself be drawn towards him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Thor was staring at the sunset and so I followed his gaze. I had to admit, it was beautiful. The distant storm still lingered in the horizon, casting a distant gloomy feeling. However the sun was shining brighter than ever, determined to lengthen the day. The water swayed to and fro, carefree of the contrast of the sky. Thor's arm reached around and grabbed my waist pulling me closer. I let myself be carried and settled my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that for awhile, not knowing what to say or do. A sudden thought invaded my mind and I couldn't but help to dwell on it. I sighed and gathered my courage to ask.

"Thor?"

"Hm?"

"Does this mean… that… you know, you and I…"

"Go on."

"Are we going out?" I blurted out. I scratched my head awkwardly hoping that it would relax myself a bit.

"Are we?" Thor's eyes were staring at me.

"I actually have no idea." I admitted. "I haven't had a relationship since… 70 years ago." I laughed slightly and then stopped.

"Let's make this official then. Steve, will you go out with me?" Thor's straightforwardness caused me to freeze, but memories of the last few days without Thor entered my mind. I remembered Bruce's words too, and I took a deep breath and stared at Thor.

"Yes." And with that Thor's lips met my own and we kissed. A quick and innocent peck but still a kiss. I felt my face begin to heat up, and I couldn't calm the butterflies in my heart. _Is this love?_ We broke our contact and looked at the sea. _It sure feels like it_. Absently I could hear the sound of thrusters above our heads. I looked up and saw Iron Man flying above us.

"Hey, you guys finished yet?" I could hear Tony shouting at us. "Bruce told me to tell you lovebirds that dinners ready!"

**A/N:** How was it? Do you think that you're done now? Well… Sorry to say that we're only like maybe one fourth of the way done with this story xD! Pointing at the title its suppose to be what happens after they get together… however I didn't want to start with them together already o_o. Yup. Hopefully you guys will look forward to the next few chapters. And I think I counted like 20 chapters for this story too o.x… If only I could write them all. Yeah… Hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter. :]


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: A short chapter today. More to come!

I was in that white room again. I looked around and realized that everything was the same, the glass the light, and the man. Even though everything was the same I knew that I wasn't. I knew that this glass was breakable, I knew the light can be dimmer, and I definitely knew that it was a man. That it was Thor. I sat down and watched as Thor disappeared, watched as the dream took a violent turn, watched as everything became distorted and blurry, watched as things became unrecognizable…

* * *

I awoke with a start, slightly spooked by the dream. I sat there staring at the ceiling until Thor's snore suddenly broke the silence, soft and innocent, and I couldn't help but smile. I turned onto my side and stared at him. Thor shifted a bit, as if feeling my gaze on him, and awoke. Blue eyes were looking at me and I was staring back.

"You okay Steve? Bad dream again?" I shook my head.

"It was nothing." I smiled dumbly. "You should go back to sleep. It's still early." I looked at the clock and it read 6:24 am. Outside the city began to stir awake, birds were lightly chirpping and the sun began to seep through the fog.

"I'm okay." Thor rose up and yawned. "Do you need some more sleep...?" I quickly shook my head. "... Or do you want to do something before everyone else wakes up?"

Copying Thor I sat up too, "Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"How about a walk?"

"I'd love to. Be outside in 10 minutes?"

"Definitely." Thor yawned once more and got out of bed. He slowly walked towards the elevator and waved a sloppy bye as he got in. I waved back and when I was sure he was completely gone, got up and headed towards my own bathroom. I cursed Tony silently for not having 2 bathrooms on my floor and made a mental note to ask him to fix it. I looked at the mirror and smiled at my own disheveled look. Brushing my teeth my thoughts drifted back towards the dream. I decided that the dream didn't matter anymore, right now living my life is making me happier than any dream could.

* * *

"You guys never did tell us what happened that day." Tony Stark asked us one day. The Avengers were sprawled on the couches of the entertainment floor, after a particularly hard day of training.

"What day?" Thor asked amused.

"The day that you guys fell in love and all that gushy stuff etc etc." Clint asked for Tony, interested as well.

"Hm… I thought we told you guys." I said trying to avoid recalling an embarrassing day.

"No. No you haven't." Black Widow injected in as well. "It's been 2 months now, we didn't ask because we were waiting because we wanted to respect your privacy but now we want answers."

"Well… Okay then." I sighed, we probably weren't going to get out of this even if we wanted to. "So you guys know what happened from the mountain…"

"You tripped." Clint stated. "How does someone with enhanced everything still trip? We will never know."

"Anyways… Thor came down and saved me. But somehow I managed to sprain my foot." I continued.

"And Thor wasn't harmed at all?" Tony said with a whistle. I sighed. I felt Thor squeeze my hand and looked up, he had a twinkle in his eyes. Thor was obviously amused by all of this.

"Thor you wanna continue?" I nudged him playfully.

"…So I carried him on my back and he instantly fell asleep." I heard everyone go Aww and sighed a bit. He was going to make this so much worse. "After walking for 2 hours we spotted a cave, and I sensed that it was going to rain soon so we went in."

"Rain? The forecast clearly stated clear skies that day." Tony scratched his chin. I always wondered how it rained that day too. "Or did someone jack up the weather pattern…?"

"Are you accusing me of something?" Thor replied innocently.

"You made it rain that day!" I exclaimed. Thor gave me an innocent smile instead.

"I missed you." My heart thumped a bit, but instead of doing something cheesy I smacked him on the arm.

"Anyways, we talked and sorted things out and then the rain cleared and we went out and headed towards the cliffs." Thor continued.

"You knew we were heading toward the cliffs?" _Had Tho_r _planned all of this?_ I sighed. _And here I thought I'd make the first move._

"And then we kissed and happy ending." Thor finished quickly. The end was met with a few distant claps and a few "Aw. That's cute."

"Sir?" Jarvis's voice suddenly appeared over the intercom.

"Yes Jarvis?" Tony's voice was bored.

"You forgot to tell them about the party."

"Oh yeah. Thanks Jarvis." We all looked at him quizzically. "Yeah… You're all invited to my party. It's tonight at 8. Well toodaloos," and then Tony left.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I am reaaaallly sorry that I have not updated in two or three months... (It's been so long I forgot). School started and it's been pretty hectic, pulling allnighters and chugging coffee down and... Well. They are all excuses :\. Sorry! I have not forgotten this story, since it is always in the back of my mind. But i've been feeling drained and tired and... yeah. more excuses. Hopefully speaking, I'll update more often. Realistically speaking I'll update on breaks... ; _ ;. BUT I WILL FINISH THIS STORY. Enjoy~ and thanks for stinking with me :).

* * *

And that was how we found ourselves in tuxedos and in Natasha's case in an elegant black dress, standing in the middle of an extravagant party. People were greeting us, shaking our hands, talking to us like we were old pals, however for me I was bewildered by everything. I didn't know these people, or what they were doing. It seemed Thor was lost too. Thor and I sort of just stood there while numerous people thanked us and complimented us (I felt comforted knowing that I'm not the only one lost). After awhile the Avengers began to disperse each of us going different directions, Natasha and Clint headed towards the refreshments, Bruce and Tony were in conversation with important looking people, while Thor and I… we somehow drifted towards a table in the corner. I vaguely recalled what Tony told me, that if Thor and I gave them any hints that we were together, then these things called fanfictions would spring up everywhere. I frowned a bit while sipping my martini, I didn't know what a fanfiction was but it sounds harmless. Still I took Tony's warning to heart, and it didn't really matter since I didn't think that I had enough courage to do anything in public. We sat there for awhile, looking at the party, and at everything.

"Thor?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of all of this?" I waved my hand in the air to show that I meant the party.

"In Asgard our parties are much more jubilant, there would a lot more laughter and even more food." he poked a shrimp ball and ate it. "These shrimp balls are delicious... But there are too few..." his voice trailed off. "What about you?" Thor asked regaining his composure.

"Back then Bucky and I went to a lot of parties; well he would sort of drag me to them. He kept trying to find me a girl and do all sorts of things to be more open. . . But all I cared about was joining the army. Bucky made me live a little, he would do all these sort of things…" My voice trailed off.

"You miss him."

"Yeah. I do."

Thor hesitated a bit, "May I ask how he died?"

"It was a mission in a high-speed train, we were fighting these guys with flamethrowers, and the door blew open. He…" I stopped, hoping that Thor would be able to finish the memory.

"He fell."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." The air was quiet but tense; I silently sipped my martini again.

"Steve?"

"Yes?"

"Who is that?" Thor was pointing to a man talking to Bruce.

"Uhm. I don't know some rich person? Why?" The man seemed ordinary. I frowned a bit wondering why Thor would be curious about him.

"I'm getting a really bad feeling from him," Thor was tense, staring at him.

"I'm sure he's harmless. We could ask Tony who he is."

"That would make me feel better." Thor's face was hardened into a grim line. I began to scout for Tony, finding him and waving him to come over. Tony gave a quick smile and left the group that he was talking to.

"Did I tell you that you looked nice tonight?" Tony said looking at me.

"Uh… Thanks?" I responded slowly. Thor, hearing it as well, turned his head and gave Tony a funny look.

"Uh. Same to you Thor." Tony sipped his glass uneasily.

"Thank you Tony, you look great tonight too." Thor said relieved now. Tony gave him a half smile back.

"So what's up?" Tony took another sip of his wine.

"Thor wanted to ask you something." I motioned to Thor.

"The guy over there talking to Bruce, who was he?" We all turned to Bruce but he was alone now, looking at something small in his hands.

"I'm sure he was just another admirer of the Hulk. It's fine. Ease up guys the dance section is going to start in 30 minutes." I noticed a slight fidget in Tony's face. With that Tony abruptly left us.

"See, I told you to not be paranoid." I poked Thor's arm playfully.

"Hmm… I guess, but he still gives me a bad feeling." I stared at Thor, hoping that he would drop it. Thor sighed in defeat, "Well what do you want to do now?"

"Hm…" I scratched my chin. "What do people normally do at parties?"

"Dance?" Thor said with a grin.

"In front of everybody?" I panicked a little, he can't be serious can he?

"What is wrong with that?" Thor tilted his head a bit in confusion.

"N-nothing." I stammered, "but… let's not do anything too public yet."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. Just give it a little time?" I couldn't think of a way to explain this to Thor.

"I know just the thing." Thor abruptly stood up and grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the balcony. I frantically searched around but no one seemed to notice us. We opened the door to the balcony and noticed that it was deserted. The night was chilly and most of the guest went inside to take comfort in the heat. Even from out here the song of the instruments paraded and filled the air. Thor let go of my arm and stared out. The view from the balcony was spectacular, the startling contrast between night and the city lights expanded before us. The moon was full and bright, acting like a hole of in the blanket of black.

"I seem to get always see the most beautiful thing when I'm with you Thor," I said while nuzzling my nose into his shoulder. "Care to tell me why?"

"Hm… You have a knack of exaggerating whenever you are with me," Thor chuckled, "Though, tonight the world seems so still and perfect."

We stood there and stared, relishing the moment and the mood. And then the music suddenly switched and we both couldn't help but smile.

"Shall we dance?" Thor said taking my hand and spinning around at the same time.

_Shock, horror, I'm down._

_Lost, you're not around._

_There's a lump in my chest that_

_Sends cold throug__h my head and my mind shuts sound out._

"Sure. In the moonlight and on a perfect night, how can I say no?" I chuckled.

_I'm on autopilot. And my tongue's gone silent. _

"Step on my feet," Thor whispered into my ear. I felt a shiver course through my spine and I immediately obeyed.

_Just switch it off and lay it down, next to me. _

I laid my head on his shoulder as Thor lead the dance, slowly spinning and twirling.

_I don't know when I lost my mind, maybe when I made you mine. _

_Wooooh ooh._

_I don't know when I lost my mind, maybe it was everytime, that you said, you said,_

_That I miss you, That I miss you._

I could hear Thor's deep voice vibrate in his chest, resonating as Thor hummed to the song. I raised my head up and smiled at Thor.

_These words mean nothing to me. I'm just in on a fence of how it used to be. _

_These three words, are aching, constrict them suffocating!_

_My mind is racing with the picture, I'm painting. And my belly's sick to its stomach._

_When I remember all the times he was with you when you laid it down… next to me._

"Look down." Thor said, breaking the vibrations. I looked down and saw Thor's shoes standing on… air. We were floating several hundred feet from the balcony, eye level with the moon. Instincts taking over, I hugged Thor tighter. "It's okay." Thor hummed. "I've got you."

_I don't know when I lost my mind, maybe when I made you mine. Woooh ooh. _

_I don't know when I lost my mind, maybe it was every time… you said, you said._

_That I missed you, more than I let on. And I kissed you, far too long. _

_I'll let go, as soon as you do. See I know, we're not through._

"I miss you." I said hugging him at the same time as we were slowly twirling in the air.

"When?" Thor asked.

"Forever," I said, my heart bursting with happiness and didn't care about the cheesiness.

_I don't know when I lost my mind, maybe when I made you mine. Woooh ooh. _

_I don't know when I lost my mind, maybe it was every time… you said, you said._

_You said._

_That I miss you. That I miss you. Woaaaah._

"You don't have to anymore." He slowly leaned down and kissed me. "I'm not leaving." We stared at each other, knowing that words wouldn't fit this mood as we twirled in the moonlight, a hundred feet in the air.

_I don't know I lost my mind, maybe it was every time… that you said, you said, you said._

_That I miss you._

* * *

Song is called Miss you by Ed Sheeran


End file.
